Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Graphene is an allotrope of carbon whose structure is a single planar sheet of sp2-bonded carbon atoms that are densely packed in a honeycomb crystal lattice, e.g., a regular hexagonal pattern. Graphene is a semi-metal or zero-gap semiconductor and has remarkably high electron mobility at room temperature. Consequently, there is interest in using graphene for various applications related to integrated circuits. For example, a graphene transistor is a silicon transistor in which the channel of the transistor is formed using graphene. Generally, in a graphene transistor, all other components of the transistor can be substantially similar to the components of a classical complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) transistor. Hence, integration of graphene and CMOS transistors in a single processor may be relatively simple and inexpensive. Due to the numerous properties of graphene transistors, including very low delay and switching energy, there is some promising potential for the use of graphene in integrated circuits. However, graphene does also include some drawbacks as well.